


outside these walls

by wrennette



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: The cicadas sing, and Nile braids Joe's hair.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	outside these walls

**Author's Note:**

> title from Solange's "Borderline (An Ode to Self Care)"

The humidity hung heavily over the little bungalow, and in the trees, the cicadas were calling for mates with increasing pitch and frequency. The afternoon storm had already blown through, leaving everything glistening with moisture that was already beginning to evaporate. The shadows were growing long as the sun dipped toward the horizon, but the heat hadn't yet abated. 

Inside, Andy and Nicky were squabbling about dinner, a back and forth with bubbling interludes of laughter and more languages than Nile could recognize. Joe hummed softly in front of her, out of tune with the staticky radio - a mix of old R'n'B and gospel that Nile's grandparents might have listened to. They were miles from any town, and the long gravel drive would give them plenty of warning if the layers of sentry traps failed.

Nile dipped her fingers into the oil, and scrubbed it through Joe's hair. He practically purred at the sensation as she massaged his scalp. She grinned, her happiness tinged with sorrow as she remembered the strength of her mother's hands in her locks. Carefully she combed through his hair, gently detangling any snarls, then picking out a single line to start with. It had been a long time since she'd set hair other than her own in braids, but her fingers hadn't forgotten.

Deft but careful, Nile pulled Joe's hair taut, then separated out three strands at his hairline. Under and through and around she wove, adding strands along the sharply defined line until the braid stretched neatly from forehead to nape. She twisted the ends neatly, and used the tail of the comb to separate out the next line, then started to braid again. Joe hummed along with the radio, quiet but pleased as she worked.

Nicky banged out through the screen door after a while, and Nile made a soft chiding noise in her throat when Joe looked over, threatening to mess up the tension of the braid. Joe laughed, but stilled obediently, and let Nicky cross the few steps to them across the porch. Nicky leaned down, kissed Joe's forehead and then his mouth before pressing a tall, sweating glass of lemonade into his hands. Joe's eyes crinkled fondly as he breathed his thanks. 

Nile shook her head, but there was a smile that lingered on her mouth as she continued to braid. The song on the radio changed to one she recognized - _I sing because I'm happy_ , the singer started - and Nile began to hum along, high and sweet, occasionally pausing to mouth the words she knew. Nicky grinned, turning to stare at her. 

"You didn't say you could sing!" Nicky accused, and Nile's smile widened as she shook her head, eyes still fixed on her hands. 

"You knew I went to church, and I know you at least _used_ to go to church. You telling me they didn't sing in church, back in your day?" Nile asked, finishing off another braid. It was the same style she'd worn herself through her tour with the Marines, and it felt a little strange to be braiding it on someone else's head.

"They _did_ but that doesn't change that I didn't know _you_ did," Nicky said with mock offense, and Nile laughed. In the background, the radio station read out their call letters, loud and brassy, then faded back into staticky Blues. Joe smiled, and drank his lemonade, humming more softly as he listened to Nicky and Nile argue.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, dreamwidth, and pillowfort under the same name, feel free to come say hi


End file.
